The present invention pertains generally to an item of headgear for women and particularly to such an item for wear by those women experiencing a hair loss.
In chemotherapy a common side effect is the total loss of hair to the extent the person must resort to the wearing of a wig or hairpiece both of which require considerable care and attention when worn. Accordingly, wigs and the like have not been usable in the past for the reason that the headgear, when in place on the head, has an unusual appearance in view of the hair loss. A common implication of such hair loss is that the person undergoing chemotherapy undesirably tends to avoid encounters with the public.
In a copending application filed by the present inventor, Ser. No. 397,108 filed July 12, 1982, a head covering in the form of a scarf with a fabric filler is disclosed for use by those persons having a hair loss.